Memory Alpha:Files for deletion
WOKADM.jpg * Image:WOKADM.jpg & Image:WOKFADM.jpg -- Unused image, apparently user made? --Gvsualan 00:34, 10 Mar 2005 (GMT) **Both already deleted. -- Cid Highwind 12:10, 27 Apr 2005 (UTC) TheDoctor.jpg * Image:TheDoctor.jpg -- One of the versions should be removed, they are identical. -- Florian - [[ :Florian K|'' ]] 18:18, 10 Mar 2005 (GMT) **Where's the second version? -- Cid Highwind 11:26, 27 Apr 2005 (UTC) DS9 and Enterprise-D.jpg * Image:DS9 and Enterprise-D.jpg. First of all, the image is very small and unclear. If it wasn't for the description, I could not have seen this was a Galaxy class vessel docked at DS9. Secondly, the image doesn't really accompany a particular part of Galaxy-class history... A larger, more clear version may be incorporated in the Enterprise-D article, though. But this image is simply to unclear. Ottens 11:53, 12 Mar 2005 (GMT) ** '''Delete' -- THOR 13:24, 18 Mar 2005 (EST) ** Deleted. -- Cid Highwind 12:11, 27 Apr 2005 (UTC) NX Bridge.jpg * Image:NX Bridge.jpg. Not used. Could be integrated on the Enterprise (NX-01) page, however the quality is not that fantastic... Ottens 06:32, 19 Mar 2005 (EST) ** Deleted. -- Cid Highwind 12:12, 27 Apr 2005 (UTC) Donaldvarley2365.jpg * Image:Donaldvarley2365.jpg. Replaced with better quality Image:DonaldVarley.jpg. -- Gvsualan ** Deleted. -- Cid Highwind 12:14, 27 Apr 2005 (UTC) Manhunt009.jpg * Image:Manhunt009.jpg replaced with the more accurately named Image:Vermicula.jpg. --Gvsualan 05:42, 8 Apr 2005 (EDT) * Deleted. -- Cid Highwind 12:19, 27 Apr 2005 (UTC) Ifwisheswerehorses087.jpg * Image:Ifwisheswerehorses087.jpg: image is insignificant, improperly named and described. --Gvsualan 05:48, 8 Apr 2005 (EDT) Ktinga class battlecruiser2.jpg * Image:Ktinga class battlecruiser2.jpg, near duplicate of Image:KangVsSulu.jpg, which already appears in two other articles and appears slightly clearer. --Gvsualan 15:30, 8 Apr 2005 (EDT) Agt Worf.jpg * Image:Agt Worf.jpg, better named and significantly smaller sized file: now as Image:Worf2395.jpg. --Gvsualan 14:52, 9 Apr 2005 (EDT) **I agree on the naming. The first image, however, is of somewhat better quality then the latter, so I suggest removing the "Agt_Worf" and then upload that version over the "Worf2395". Ottens 10:46, 14 Apr 2005 (EDT) Setok.jpg * Image:Setok.jpg -- incorrectly spelled, replaced by Image:Satok.jpg --Gvsualan 01:29, 10 Apr 2005 (EDT) Fed starbase2.jpg * Image:Fed starbase2.jpg. We already have Image:Earthspacedock4.jpg. Ottens 08:46, 11 Apr 2005 (EDT) Bajoran fighter.jpg * Image:Bajoran fighter.jpg -- large file, incorrectly identified. Replaced with smaller, resized, cropped, and accurately named Image:BajoranRaider.jpg. --Gvsualan 17:30, 12 Apr 2005 (EDT) Bscap0124.jpg * Image:Bscap0124.jpg, replaced with Image:GulDanar.jpg, for more accurate description and representation of screencap. --Gvsualan 04:37, 13 Apr 2005 (EDT) Sovereign class Captain's chair.jpg * Image:Sovereign class Captain's chair.jpg. I dont think this image is necessary. First of all, the article doesnt refer to it, so it has no use in clearifying matters that are discussed in the text. Furthermore, and image of the entire bridge gives us a good look at the room, it makes the description more clear.. However, I dont see why we should include images of the captain's chair. Besides the fact that these chairs have an odd habbit of changing throughout episodes/movies, I simply fail to see the relevance of it. Ottens 10:43, 14 Apr 2005 (EDT) ZalkoniaWarship.jpg * Image:ZalkoniaWarship.jpg incorrectly spelled, re-uploaded as Image:ZalkonianWarship.jpg --Gvsualan 04:30, 20 Apr 2005 (UTC) DrTelakR\'Mor.jpg * Image:DrTelakR\'Mor.jpg incorrectly spelled, re-uploaded as Image:DrTelekRMor.jpg--Gvsualan 06:24, 20 Apr 2005 (UTC) Lang.jpg * Image:Lang.jpg, too many Langs to begin with, replaced with Image:NatimaLang.jpg. --Gvsualan 17:40, 20 Apr 2005 (UTC) Uespalogo.gif * Image:Uespalogo.gif - this is canon? If not, then it comes from a popular non-canon contributor. --Gvsualan 07:19, 21 Apr 2005 (UTC) Tellarite1.jpg, Tellarite2.jpg *Image:Tellarite1.jpg and Image:Tellarite2.jpg images more appropriately renamed after the characters they actually represent - Image:Gaavrin.jpg and Image:Gav.jpg --Gvsualan 09:51, 23 Apr 2005 (UTC) Ktarian.jpg * Image:Ktarian.jpg ---> Image:EtanaJol.jpg, same reason as above + fact that it is a higher quality picture and a smaller file size. --Gvsualan 11:50, 25 Apr 2005 (UTC) Adamantseal.jpg * Image:Adamantseal.jpg, non canon. (Hence another reason for the content found in the following: User talk:Gvsualan). --Gvsualan 23:34, 25 Apr 2005 (UTC) Tas tt council pan.jpg *Image:Tas tt council pan.jpg replaced file Image:ElysianCouncil.jpg for name conformation. --Gvsualan 01:37, 26 Apr 2005 (UTC) Orionchick.jpg *Image:Orionchick.jpg, bad naming, duplication of Image:Devna.jpg. --Gvsualan 01:37, 26 Apr 2005 (UTC) tholian.jpg *Image:tholian.jpg now --> Image:Loskene.jpg, image more appropriately renamed after the character it actually represents. --Gvsualan 08:28, 27 Apr 2005 (UTC) TholianWebENT.jpg *Image:TholianWebENT.jpg unaware of the existance of Image:TholianWeb2.jpg until after upload. --Gvsualan 08:53, 27 Apr 2005 (UTC) ** Actually, I prefer the former - what with seeing partials of the Tholian ships, as well as being able to discern the Enterprise is within. — THOR 13:57, 27 Apr 2005 (UTC) ***I uploaded TholianWeb2.jpg, and I have to say I prefer TholianWebENT.jpg as well. It's a better image of the web, and you can see the NX-01 which you can't on the verion I uploaded. The only reason that I can see that TholianWeb2.jpg might be better is because I feel it gives a better since of scale; however, TholianWebENT is still a better image. I'd say keep TholianWebEnt.jpg and delete TholianWeb2.jpg--docdude316 14:09, 27 Apr 2005 (UTC) **I agree - Image:TholianWebENT.jpg is by far the superior image - the web is seen in full, for one, and the image quality is much better. -- Michael Warren | ''Talk'' 14:31, 27 Apr 2005 (UTC) pakled_male.jpg * Image:pakled_male.jpg now --> Image:Grebnedlog.jpg, image more appropriately renamed after the character it actually represents (and much smaller in size). Any chance we can make this a M/A rule (if it isn't already), name images after their character, and not simply the species name, like this example and several above? --Gvsualan 09:17, 27 Apr 2005 (UTC) **I added exactly this to Memory Alpha:Image use policy after discussion some days ago. Right now, I'm trying to allow immediate deletion of these images. See and comment on Memory Alpha talk:Deletion policy. Meanwhile, I support the deletion of any image that was re-uploaded using a better file name. -- Cid Highwind 09:29, 27 Apr 2005 (UTC) *** We don't have a page to post images that qualify for immediate deletion do we? Or should we/I place them on Memory Alpha:Pages for immediate deletion? --Gvsualan 09:55, 27 Apr 2005 (UTC) **''If'' immediate deletion is supported, these should be listed on "Pfid", I think. -- Cid Highwind 11:26, 27 Apr 2005 (UTC) Saratoga novel cover.jpg A better image exists at Image:Star Trek DS9 - 18 - Saratoga.jpg -- 212.219.92.233 11:40, 27 Apr 2005 (UTC) Image:Jem\'Hadar bridge.jpg Image:Jem\'Hadar bridge.jpg --> huge unused Fact Files (??) image. Also Image:Jem 'Hadar bridge.jpg, which I uploaded intending to decrease the aforementioned pictures file size but the name wasnt the same. --Gvsualan 12:16, 27 Apr 2005 (UTC) Nl21.PGN Image:Nl21.PGN replaced with MUCH smaller (byte-wise), more accurately named Image:NoahLessing.jpg --Gvsualan 12:36, 27 Apr 2005 (UTC) Image:O\'brien wedding.jpg Image:O\'brien wedding.jpg replaced with smaller, less complicated name (with no \) --> Image:OBriensWedding.jpg